Armored planets and their tiny, precious sun
by DestyPuffari
Summary: The Karasuno team members find themselves doting one exceptionally cute middle blocker; Hinata Shoyo. /Fluff, that's about it\\
1. Kageyama

**Chapter 1: Kageyama**

Kageyama yawned tiredly, once again he and Hinata had come to morning practice extra early and stayed in afternoon practice for as long as Daichi-san allowed them to.

However this didn't seem to bother the enthusiastic redhead that had kept talking ever since the two of them had left school, not that he had listened all that much, but it seemed to consist of lots of his usual weird sounds and other stuff that anyone other than another dumbass couldn't understand.

Kageyama stifled another yawn, wondering where his small teammate got all that energy, having jumped and ran around more than anyone else, as usual.

Dark blue eyes drifted down to his friend's slender frame, the boy skipping happily beside him, having left his bike at school after getting a flat tire on his way to morning practice , yet another reason to wonder where that energy had come from since Hinata had been forced to hurry even more than usual at morning in order to reach the school at the same time as his tall rival.

Having been lost in his own thoughts Kageyama was brought back to reality by Hinata's sudden lack of moving and talking.

"Oi dumbass, why did you stop suddenly?" Kageyama asked with irritation, huffing out a breath and shrugging his uniform's jacket tighter around himself for protection from the cold air.

"Well... I just realized that the last bus has already left... I don't usually take it so.. I didn't think about it that much.." Hinata chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Kageyama felt a small rise of irritation towards his idiot friend, but shoved it down after realizing that it was usual for the both of them to be too engrossed in volleyball to think about anything else.

His annoyance was completely washed away as he noticed his small friend fidgeting slightly and looking uncertainly around them, the scenery already dark and the temperature dropping. It was clear that the somewhat timid boy was suddenly really aware of the darkness around them and worried about going home, alone in the dark, a long and dangerous walk in the dark mountain.

Kageyama sighed heavily but his eyes softened as he reached out and put his big hand on top of Hinata's soft curls and squeezed.

Hinata flinched a little at the contact, having expected one of his tall friend's usual tries to crush his head for being irritating but the squeeze was surprisingly gentle, even though still firm.

Hinata blinked up at Kageyama in question, confused about the unusual affection.

"Get moving, you can call your parents and sleep over at my house." Kageyama muttered, pushing Hinata in the direction of his own house.

The redhead stumbled forward a little but soon bounced up to Kageyama, eyes shining and cheeks flushed with excitement. "Really?!"

A sharp nod in answer and another push forward, Kageyama's hand again firm and gentle, his irritated expression softened by the reluctant fondness in his eyes.

"Yay! Thank you, I love you Bakayama!" Hinata explained in his usual, overly loud way, bouncing on the air and launching himself to Kageyama's back and clinging to him like a koala, all the while laughing.

Growling low in his throat, Kageyama wondered why ever would he feel affection towards the annoying dumbass, and even find the short boy kind of adorable at times.

**XxX**

Later at night, as Kageyama was drifting to sleep and watched Hinata curl into a small ball around one of Kageyama's volleyballs and falling asleep like that, all that radiant energy turning into a small sleepy smile as the redhead fell asleep immediately, secure in the presence of his best friend and the familiar feeling of a volleyball, the raven haired teen once again found that now familiar feeling of protectiveness and warm fondness stirring inside of him and he thought just as he fell asleep; "I love you too."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_That's the first chapter, and no I'm not writing this as yaoi, it's just a strong, fluffy friendship, but you can decide how to read it. (but I have to admit that KageHina is one of my OTP's I really love these two idiots)_

_I'm sorry for all the possible mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta. Also sorry for all possible OOC'ness, I have read the manga only to chapter 107 and it has been some time now (I'm planning to continue soon) and have just started the anime, so I'm a little rusty with these characters._

_I'm planning to write a chapter for every main teammate and possibly more than one chapter per person if I get ideas._

_Please please please review and tell me what you thought, whose chapter you want to see next and if you have any ideas for future chapters or any other feedback! I'm bad at updating but whit people reminding me to write I will update sooner!_

_Thank you for reading, I will try my best in the future!_


	2. Kageyama II

**Chapter 2: Kagema II**

Kageyama sneezed loudly, sending a couple of nearby birds into flight.

It was an awfully cold day. Kageyama's breath swirled in foggy curls around his head, a slight layer of snow crunching underneath his feet as he walked his way towards home.

He had finally bought a pair of volleyball shoes he had sought for a couple of months and even the cold air couldn't dampen his mood, even if he had to pull the top of his scarf over his nose and hide his gloved hands into the depths of his pockets.

-splat-

He froze in his steps, slowly bringing his hand to touch the back of his head. Finding snow crumbling from his fingers, he turned around slowly.

Fluffy orange hair stood out first, next teary brown eyes sparkling in mirth, mouth wide open in wild laughter, small body doubled partly over in laughter, a slender finger pointing at him mockingly-

''HINATA, YOU DUMBASS! I'LL KILL YOU!''

The smaller boy froze mid laughter, pale skin turning white as the boy turned around and sprinted with unnatural speed, the dark haired boy hot on his feels, an aura that'd make a demon feel ashamed of itself surrounding him.

The chase that led almost caused a car to crash, a nearby dog to go in a fit of barking, a bicycler almost to fall over, some elder people to start yelling about youngsters these days, a person that suspiciously looked like their captain was knocked over and then started to smile dangerously (oh shit-both of the sprinting boys thought), until finally the taller of the duo caught a hold of the smaller's collar and tried to skip into a stop with a victorious smile, that screamed revenge.

The keyword being _tried._

The pair slipped on the snow and fell in a heap over the side of the walkway and started to roll down the following hill.

Kageyama clutched into his shopping back and the smaller body while cursing violently about stupid dumbasses while Hinata screamed nonsense, wrapping his limps around the stronger male in a hold that almost made the other choke.

Finally their rolling stopped, the both of them lying at the base of the hill, covered in snow and drying sweat, breathless.

Hinata started to laugh, so with and expression of annoyance the bigger male got his revenge and dumped a pile of snow on the ginger's head.

Huffing with satisfaction, a smug smirk on his face Kageyama rose and shook himself and his (magically) safe shopping bag of extra snow.

Hinata sat up after a moment, shaking himself like a dog, sending a sheepish smile at the bigger male, causing the other to click his tongue and mutter more about dumdasses.

The smaller male chuckled awkwardly and rose, but shivered soon after, his slight frame shaking lightly from the cold, his jacket being too thin for the kind of snowy bath he and his friend had experienced.

Seeing the movement the taller male sighed before pulling his scarf of, and with an annoyed glare Kageyama reached over and tied the cloth around his friend's slender neck, movements sharp, but surprisingly gentle.

Hinata sent a confused look at his friend, but the other just huffed and reached over, pulling the other's small hand into his hand, his long fingers covering the other's slender ones. Even trough their cloves, the warmth was evident.

Hinata's confusion melted into a happy grin, with his cheeks flushed lightly he bumped his shoulder to his best friend's broader one.

Sending a glare without any heat to the orange haired teen Kageyama pushed back, his movement small enough to only slightly jostle the much smaller teen.

Hinata laughed again, and Kageyama huffed once more, slightly slapping the back of the other's head with his hand that hold the shopping bag, even if a small smile tugged at his lips.

''Dumdass.''

The two friends started their climb up the hill, the air around them peaceful, even if Hinata had started to gabble excitedly about things that Kageyama didn't really care that much about, but he had long since gotten used to the others endless energy and couldn't find any energy of his own to be annoyed, a now familiar feeling of fondness blossoming somewhere deep inside him, that was usually reversed for volleyball.

''HINATA! KAGEYAMA!''

The duo froze, a freezing fear creeping up their spines as they slowly turned their gazed towards the top of the hill.

There stood Satan himself -and aura that made Kageyama's earlier demonic one whimper in shame surrounding him- with a gentle smile that seemed to make his appearance even more scary, stood their captain (who they now could remember earlier unfortunately running over) with his arms crossed over his chest.

''Now what am I going to do with the two of you, hm?'' His tone almost light, Daichi's smile slowly melted and the first year duo were sure their lives would end then and there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_I did mention being bad at updating right? So yeah... I'm not that proud of this, I think? I just suddenly felt like writing and this appeared... So yeah. _

_OOC probably, so sorry for that and I know I said that I'll write for every teammate yeah? Well I couldn't bring myself to write anyone other than Kageyama, since I know his character (along side of Hinata) the best... Maybe some other time?_

_Anyway... Thank you so much for all the faves and follows and the reviews! Seriously, I'm shocked, I could never have even thought, that I would get a response this good, thank you, really *deep bow*_

_I won't promise anything about the next update, other than that I'll try my best?_

_I hope this wasn't too horrible, and was at least a bit entertaining? There are probably a thousand mistakes, again sorry, English is not my first language._

_Thank you so much for reading, maybe leave a review, something you would like to see in the future chapters, corrections towards my english? _

_...wow, talk about long author's notes... awkward..._


End file.
